Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles which do not require a human driver, may be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. An important component of an autonomous vehicle is the perception system, which allows the vehicle to perceive and interpret its surroundings using various sensors such as cameras, radar, lasers, and other similar devices. For example, autonomous vehicles may use the sensors to gather and interpret images and sensor data about its surrounding environment, e.g., parked cars, trees, buildings, etc. Information from the perception system may be used by these vehicles to make numerous decisions while the autonomous vehicle is in motion, such as speeding up, slowing down, stopping, turning, etc.
When testing autonomous vehicles, it can be difficult, expensive, and dangerous to set up certain real-life scenarios. For example, to test the autonomous vehicle's reaction to a jaywalker stepping in front of the vehicle, it would be dangerous to use a real person, and expensive and time consuming to set up a realistic dummy.